In the Nick of Time
by Storywriter
Summary: No summary.


In the Nick of Time

Sarah Phillips was having a slow day at the coffeeshop and was getting bored.

" Hey," Amber Carleton said coming up to her, " Are you okay?"

" Just thinking," Sarah answered.

" About that boyfriend of yours?" Amber asked, " The cop?"

" Yes!" Sarah exclaimed, " A day doesn't go by when I worry about Joey."

" You're very lucky," Amber said, " A brave cop for the man in your life. Plus he adores you."

Amber then walked to the back of the room and Sarah sighed.

Just then the door opened and in came a masked person.

" Don't move," the person said.

Amber came out and saw the same person.

" Over here," the masked person said, " Nobody else move."

The customers that were in the store said nothing and dropped to the floor.

Meanwhile a few blocks away Mike Turk was with his partner Cliff when a call came in.

" Attention any available unit in the vicinity of LaSalle and 12th," they heard, " Robbery in progress and the Station house coffeeshop, possible hostages."

" Why does that sound so familiar?" Cliff asked.

" I think that's where Sarah works," Mike said.

Mike got on the horn and called Joey's unit number.

" So what's going on with you and what's her name?" Dixon asked.

" Her name is Sarah," Joey said, " Don't ask."

" 29-12," come in, " This is urgent."

" It's Mike," Joey said, " 29-12 here. What is it Mike?"

" I think Sarah is in trouble," Mike said, " Where does she work at?"

" The Station house," Joey answered, " Why?"

" I was afraid of that," Mike said, " There's a possible hostage situation there."

" Not again," Joey said, " We're on the way."

Joey and Dixon went towards the Station house and so did Mike and Cliff, to hopefully clear up this situation and get Sarah out of there.

About and hour later, the situation still lasted and the customers were scared and so were Sarah and Amber.

The phone in the coffeeshop rang.

" Yeah what," the masked intruder said.

" This is Sargent Joe Turk," Joe said, " Who is this?"

" None of your business," Joe heard," I've got hostages and I need a couple of things."

" Let the hostages go?" Joe asked.

" Not a chance," the creep answered, " Then again I don't want to harm the women with the children."

The door opened up and out ran two women with three little kids.

" Now what else to you want?" Joe asked.

" A car," the intruder answered, " And for you cops to clear the area before I start a bloodbath."

The intruder hung up and Joe just looked around him.

" We have to get Sarah out of there," Joey said, " I need to get her out."

" Joey we have a delicate situation here," Joe said.

" Pop," Joey said, " I have to get Sarah out of there."

" We will," Joe said, " Be patient."

Back inside the coffeehouse, Sarah whispered to Amber.

" Hey shut up," the masked intruder said.

" No," Sarah said, " It can't be."

The intruder looked at her, " Well I'll be."

The intruder removed his mask, " Sarah Phillips."

" Jonathan," Sarah whispered.

Outside Joe was planning a raid.

" We have to be careful and get those hostages out unharmed," Joe said.

" But how do we do that?" Mike asked, " They can see us."

A small beep came up and Joe answered.

" Yes," Joe answered.

" Listen carefully," Jonathan said, " I'm letting the hostages go. All but one."

" Why not let them all go?" Joe asked.

" Because I have a little score to settle with one of them," Jonathan said hanging up.

The other hostages came running out, but Joey didn't see Sarah. Jonathan then came out.

" Sarah," Joey said.

" Nobody move," Jonathan said, " Get back."

The others didn't make a move, but Joey wanted to and save Sarah.

Jonathan held onto Sarah and shoved her into the waiting car.

" Hold on Sarah," Joey thought, " I will save you."

Jonathan got into the driver's seat and drove off.

" Jonathan what are you doing?" Sarah asked.

" Be quiet," Jonathan said.

" The police are not going to give up," Sarah said.

" Including your boyfriend?" Jonathan asked.

" How do you know about Joey?" Sarah asked.

" I know," Jonathan said, " Does he know all about you?"

" Everything he needs," Sarah answered.

There were police sirens behind them.

" Can't those cops take a hint?" Jonathan said, " I've got you as a hostage."

" I have to get Sarah out of his clutches," Joey said.

" You have to realize that whoever that is he has a weapon," Dixon said, " And he's keeping a hold of her."

" I can't lose Sarah," Joey said, " She means too much."

The chase continued and Jonathan got angrier that he stopped.

" What now?" Sarah asked.

" Get out," Jonathan shouted.

" What?" Sarah asked.

" Get out!" Jonathan shouted pointing the gun at her.

Sarah got out and ran as fast as she could.

Police cars whizzed by her; in both directions that again Jonathan stopped and had nowhere to go.

" Get out," Mike said branding his weapon on Jonathan, " Keep your hands up."

Sarah saw the capture in the distance and had tears filling up in her eyes. At that moment Joey pulled up to a stop and looked around for Sarah and saw her in the middle of the block.

" Sarah," Joey shouted.

Sarah looked to see who called her to see Joey.

" Joey," Sarah said and ran towards him and didn't stop until she was safe in the lock of his arms.

" Thank God you're safe," Joey said in between Sarah's loud cries.

Sarah then slowly looked at him with tears still flowing from her eyes. Joey just used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

" Jonathan," Sarah said, " He's with Mike."

" Yes," Joey said, " Is that who that was?"

Sarah sat in the back of the empty squad car.

" Yes," Sarah answered, " The guy who ended up breaking my heart."

" How?" Joey asked.

" I don't want to talk about it," Sarah said, " Can't you just take me home?"

" Not yet," Joey said.

" Joey," Sarah said, " Get me out of here."

" Now listen a moment, Sarah," Joey said, " Just calm down."

" I can't," Sarah said, '" Jonathan just brought me the scare of my life. I thought he was going to kill me and then.."

" Then what?" Joey asked.

" Not now," Sarah said, " I can't say."

Sarah just got up and walked away and started down the street.

" Are you going to let her get away like that?" Mike asked coming up.

" Sarah," Joey called and ran after her.

Joey caught up with her.

" Tell me," Joey said, " Otherwise it's going to eat you up inside."

" I can't," Sarah said, " Not now."

" I'm tired of hearing that," Joey said.

" I'd rather tell you when you're not on duty," Sarah said, " It's personal."

" I swear I won't tell anyone," Joey said, " You have my word."

" Okay," Sarah said, " Jonathan broke up with me because I wouldn't… well you know."

" You're kidding right?" Joey said.

" Why would I lie about that?" Sarah asked, " I don't go sleeping around Joey."

" I didn't mean it that way," Joey said, " I just wonder why."

Sarah got more frustrated, " Jonathan thought sex was more important than friendship, I don't want that to happen to us. I love you, Joey, with all my heart, but I don't want to have to prove it to you."

" You're jumping to conclusions," Joey said, " Sarah don't do that."

" Go back to work," Sarah said, " Leave me alone."

Sarah then ran off, and Joey just watched her.

A few hours later, Sarah sat in her apartment angry with herself for the way she treated Joey.

" He didn't deserve that," Sarah told herself, " Joey is first and foremost your friend."

Sarah then heard a knock at the door. She looked out and saw Joey. Sarah then slowly opened the door.

" Hi," Sarah said softly.

" Hi," Joey said, " May I come in?"

" Please do," Sarah said.

Joey came in and smiled as Sarah closed the door.

" Joey," Sarah said, " I'm sorry I.. You didn't deserve what I did to you."

" Sarah," Joey said sitting down and pulling her to him, " I would never pressure you or break up with you because you won't.."

Sarah just looked at him.

" I don't know how to put it with you," Joey said.

" I can't believe I'm going to ask this," Sarah said, " What do you call it?"

Joey sat back, " Are you sure you want to know?" Joey asked.

" I did ask," Sarah said.

" The horizontal bop," Joey said.

" The what?" Sarah said, " I don't think I've heard that before."

" What would you call it?" Joey said making her sit beside him.

Sarah just brushed her hands against his cheeks, " Making love," Sarah said.

" I won't ever do that to you Sarah," Joey said, " You mean more to me than anything."

" Then just hold me," Sarah said.

Joey did and Sarah just fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

The next morning, Sarah woke up and was still on the sofa, in the comfort of Joey's arms. Sarah had to smile at the sight, she was more in love with him then ever. Joey then blinked his eyes and stared at her.

" Morning sleepyhead," Sarah said.

" Where am I?" Joey asked.

" My apartment," Sarah answered.

" I know that," Joey said, " I was just trying to get your attention."

" You already have my attention," Sarah said.

Then the phone rang, Sarah got up and answered it.

" Hello," Sarah said.

" Sarah, it's Mike," Mike said, " Did I wake you?"

" No," Sarah answered, " Good Morning Mike."

" Have you see Joey?" Mike asked, " He's late for roll call."

" Oh no," Sarah said.

" Oh no what?" Joey asked.

" You're late," Sarah answered.

" Dam," Joey said getting up and grabbing the phone.

" I'll be right there," Joey said, " I know."

" Joey," Mike said laughing, " Pop is going to have a field day with you."

" Thanks for the vote of confidence," Joey said hanging up.

" I'm sorry," Sarah said.

" It's not you fault Sarah," Joey said, " I've should of at least set an alarm."

Joey put his shoes back on and grabbed his coat.

" Besides," Joey said quickly pulling her to him, " I was with the person I wanted to be with."

Joey quickly kissed her and felt like he didn't want to stop, but he had to.

" Thanks," Sarah said, " For the ear and for the comfort, even though we didn't.."

" Sarah, don't start," Joey said, " It'll be worth the wait."

Joey then went out the door. He had to get to the 29th as quickly as possible before he caused more trouble for himself.

Sarah in the meantime had to get ready for work herself and couldn't help but be happy about the whole situation.

" I don't think I can wait anymore," Sarah thought, " I wanted Joey Turk in my life and now I have him."

Joey got to the 29th within a half-hour, but not happy to see his father with a stern looks on his face.

" I know Pop," Joey said, " I was with Sarah."

" That's not an excuse," Joe said, " You have a job to do."

" I didn't mean to get so carried away with Sarah," Joey said.

" That's not important," Joe said, " Now just get out there, they are waiting to be caught."

Joe then walked away, but then stopped, " Including Sarah," Joe said.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked.

" She stole your heart," Joe said, " Isn't that a crime?"

Joey couldn't help but laugh at the joke he was just told. Sarah has indeed captured his heart.


End file.
